Uzumaki Naruto Pokemon Adventure
by BloodyDragon05
Summary: After the Fourth Shinobi War Naruto is hit by Obito's kamui. He meets Kami who sends him to a new world. Watch as Naruto sets off in an adventure to become the best Pokemon trainer in the world.


**Uzumaki Naruto Pokémon Adventure**

**I do not own Naruto or Pokémon. **

This is my first story.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Kyuubi and Pokémon talking"**

'**Kyuubi and Pokémon thinking'**

_**Pokémon move, technique **_

_Setting_

_Battlefield_

After the Fourth Shinobi War with the shinobi alliance winning, the victory meant that they had to lose one of their best shinobi. Who was this shinobi that they lost? Well it was none other than Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto had use a seal that he had made to defeat the Juubi, but there were some complications. Obito Uchiha was still there but he was badly injured, that was thanks to the fight he had with Naruto, Kakashi, and Might Guy. Obito's _**Kamui**_ had been negated by a seal Naruto had put on him.

'I can't allow this to happen. Can't let them win' thought Obito as he watches Naruto finish the seal where the Juubi was going to be sealed in. Obito thought of something that might work, but first he needs to get rid of the seal Naruto had placed on him. He moves his bloodied hand to his temple where the seal was and starts smearing his blood over it. When he felt his Sharingan activate, he waited for the perfect moment to spring his plan. It didn't take long as he saw the Juubi finally sealed inside of Naruto.

'Now's my chance' thought Obito as he flashed his Sharingan at Naruto.

"_**Kamui**_" screamed Obito with the last of his Chakra.

_With Naruto_

Naruto was tired after fighting both the Juubi and Obito. He helped the others by applying the seal on Obito to prevent him from using his Sharingan. The Juubi had been giving the biggest and toughest fight he has had his entire life. All of his moves had barely done enough damage to Juubi. That is until he added senjutsu chakra to his jutsu. It was all thanks to Gamakichi that he had discovered that senjutsu chakra did more damage than regular chakra. After getting in his sage mode, he has hit the Juubi with three _**Rasenshuriken**_. With those three hits he has wasted his sage mode and also weakens the Juubi.

"Damn the Juubi is very tough to damage" said Naruto out loud with his sensei and Bushy Brow sensei listening to him but were too tired to respond.

"**Of course it was brat, what you expected it to be easy? Don't answer that. Now sealed the Juubi before it's too late" **said the Kyuubi

"Okay, sheesh don't rush me can't you see that I'm tired. But anyway you are right, I have to seal the Juubi immediately" said Naruto as he was finishing the seal that he had started a few seconds ago.

"There it's finish. Now prepare to be sealed Juubi" said Naruto as he placed the seal next to the Kyuubi seal.

Naruto started to walk to the Juubi. He stopped right in front of the Juubi. He looked at the Juubi and thought that it was time.

"_**Fuin!**_" was what Naruto screamed. He watched as the Juubi was taken into the seal.

Naruto collapsed to the ground as the sealing process took too much of his energy. Kakashi and Might Guy came running to Naruto as he hit the ground.

"Naruto are you alright?" asked Kakashi as checked Naruto for more injuries.

"Yes, just tired that is all" was all that Naruto said.

As they both helped Naruto up, they turned and saw Obito standing 30 ft away. They heard him scream "_**Kamui**_" and before both Kakashi and Might Guy could do anything. They both felt they were being pushed out of the way. As they turn to see who it was. They were shocked to see that it was Naruto that had pushed them out of the way. Before they could ask anything Naruto had disappeared. When they turn to see Obito, they saw him collapse saying.

"Now who has the last laugh, Uzumaki? Hahahahahah" said Obito as those were the last words he spoke.

The rest of the Shinobi Alliance led by the five kages, were on their way to help since they were busy going against the Zetsu clone army which was over 50,000. As they arrived, they saw Naruto pushed Kakashi and Might Guy out of the way and getting hit with _**Kamui**_. They all rushed to try and help but it was too late. When they got there, they saw no Naruto and that Obito was dead.

"What happened?" asked Tsunade as she got out of her shock.

Kakashi and Might Guy explained what had happened during the fight they had and had seen. But both were still shocked on what Naruto did.

"Naruto put his all in the fight against the Juubi. His Flames of Youth were so high that he defeated the Juubi by himself. But at the he could not celebrate since he sacrificed himself to protect us" said Might Guy

"We can't be sad; Naruto would not like us to be sad. He would want us to be happy" said Sasuke as he came to the front to see the dead body of Obito and to help this sensei stand since he looked like he was about to fall.

"Well let's celebrated this victory and give our respect to the ones that have fallen in this war" said a random shinobi from the alliance.

The shinobi went on and got everyone that was injured and prepare to go home. But what was is happening where Naruto is at.

_Unknown location_

Naruto was lying on the ground unconscious. While he was unconscious, he was in his mindscape talking to the Kurama.

_In mindscape_

"Kurama what happened? Where are we?" asked Naruto as he sat in front of Kurama.

"**Well kit, you got hit with Obito's **_**Kamui**_** and I have no idea where we are. Maybe after you wake up you can look around for something that might tell us where we are." **While Kurama said that, neither of them (Kurama and Naruto) felt the arrival of a mysterious person.

"Well hello stranger, may I say that you guys are not in your own world but in a new one" spoke the person. The person was a woman that looked young. She was about 5'6" tall and had a body that every woman would kill for. Her skin color was a nice pale skin color. She was wearing a nice dress that showed some of her cleavage. Her hair was a long light grey color that reaches the middle of her back. The dress she was wearing was black in color that reached the floor.

"What are you talking about and who are you?" asked Naruto.

"I am Kami and what I'm talking about is that Obito's _**Kamui**_ sent you from your world to this one. Before you ask no you cannot go back since this is another dimension and no there are no way for you that you can find to send you back to your world anyways. " said Kami

"I'm waiting for someone to help you explain where you are, but it will be a quick explanation since we don't have much time and I have a busy schedule" said Kami. By busy schedule she meant having to go with her sister Yami to Tsukiyomi's birthday party. As soon as she finished that sentence another being appeared out of nowhere. Now this being looked weird to both Naruto and Kurama because they have never seen anything like this. The being was a strange four legged animal of white color, with some gray. It also had a golden cross-like wheel that was attached to its body.

"**Hello, my name is Arceus and it's a pleasure to meet you"** said the now identified Arceus.

"It's nice to meet you Arceus, but what are you exactly?" asked the boy.

"**Yes, I agree with the kit since I have never seen your kind before in my life" **said the Kyuubi as it continued to watch Arceus with curiosity.

"**I am a Pokémon, and we Pokémon live in a different world that where you come from. This world where you guys are at right now is where many different types of Pokémon live." **said Arceus.

"Enough with the talking, Arceus I called you here so that you can take them to your world and to leave them near a place where they won't be in danger" said Kami to Arceus before she turned to address the other two that were there.

"As for you two, you guys will have to adjust living there since there is no chance you will be going back to where you are from. Kurama, you will have a living body since you will be turn into a Pokémon that is similar to you and you will lose the moves that you know now so that you can learn new ones and when you get turned into a Pokémon you will learn a strong fire type move known as Flamethrower, okay. As for you Naruto, you would still be able to use chakra, but only you since people in this world can't use it. You will be able to talk and understand any Pokémon. Oh and you will have the information on the world you will be in, important things that a trainer should know and some knowledge on Pokémon. Anyway after this is done you will be waking up as a six year old kid, so bye" said Kami as she dismissed him and sent him of his own mindscape.

_Unknown location_

As Naruto was waking up he felt something on his sitting on his stomach. When he saw what it was, he saw that it was an egg. The egg was a light orange color with wave like markings that were at the bottom of the egg and were of an orange color. He remembered what Kami said and realized that this was Kurama. Naruto picked the egg and placed it to his right. He got up and went to the lake that was in front of him. When saw his reflection, he saw that he was in his six years old body that he had when he was that age but his hair was red, which he loves because it reminds him of his mother. His hair is still the same style. His appearance was a short sleeve white shirt with the Uzumaki swirl on the back and the front. He was wearing black shorts that went past his knees and a pair of white shoes. He still saw that he had the whisker marks on his face and he also noticed that he still has the necklace that Tsunade gave him. He turned around and grabbed the egg and walked over to sit under a tree that had a few apples. He hugged the egg close to his chest as of now it was the important thing in his life now. He closed his eyes to rest for a little bit. Then he felt the egg move. He quickly opened his eyes and saw the egg start to shine a bright color, so he put on the ground in front of him to see what was happening. He saw that the light start to dim saw a small fox. The small fox was of orange color. He saw that it was 2'0" tall and in Naruto's opinion it look so cute. The little fox yawned and looked around to see its surrounding and it spotted Naruto. They were looking at each other before Naruto spoke to the little fox.

"Kurama is that you?" asked Naruto since he was truly missing his friend that has been with him all his life. The fox stayed quite for a few moments before it spoke to Naruto.

"**Yes it's me Naruto. Now do you have something to eat because I'm hungry and do you know what kind of Pokémon I am since I am a small little fox with six tails, also do you know where we are?"** asked Kurama as she looked at Naruto waiting for an answer. Now Naruto started to climb the tree that he barely paid Kurama any attention after she asked for food since he was also hungry and remembered that the tree has some apples. He managed to reach where the apples were and took some apples down with him. He split an apple in half and gave Kurama half while he ate the other half.

"After we are done eating Kurama we are going to walk around to see where we are and I believe you are a Vulpix, since that is the information I was given before we got here." said the whiskered boy as he grabbed Kurama and placed her on top of his head, where she already started to get comfortable. When they were walking (which was for about 20 minutes) they saw a road. When they followed the road they saw a city ahead of them. Naruto decided to run there, but along the way Naruto saw something shine through the bush that he stopped. He went to see and found the thing that was shining. It was shining because the sun was shining upon them. What he saw was a little orb. He knew what it was and decided to take it. It was a luxury ball, since it was back and had a red line going around with a gold line going around the middle. As soon as he put it inside his pocket he went and continued to where he was going.

When he arrived at the entrance of the city, there was a sign that read "Welcome to Viridian City." He was looking around the city since he wanted to find a Pokémon Center since the information that he has said that the nurse there can check to see if the Pokémon are healthy. He saw the Pokémon center was in front of him and went inside. Naruto went up to the counter and asked Nurse Joy if she can check on his Vulpix to make sure it was in good health. The nurse took Vulpix to do a quick check up and returned to the little boy quickly saying that his Vulpix was in good health. Naruto left the Pokémon Center and went straight to the park. He took out the luxury ball and the ball was still small. He touched the button and it got big. He grabbed Kurama from his head and looked at her for a few minutes.

"Kurama, I am thinking of going on an adventure to become a Pokémon master. Will you join me and always be there by my side like always" asked Naruto to Kurama since she has been with him ever since he was a baby and would like her to still be with him.

"**Of course I would go with you idiot. Someone has to keep you in check because you will be making lots of stupid mistakes without even thinking about it" **said Kurama as she went and touched the button on the luxury ball. The ball shook a little bit but then stop showing that Kurama was in the luxury ball. A few seconds later she came out and asked Naruto something.

"**Before we begin, I believe we should get more information and get prepare so that we would be ready to begin this new adventure" **said Kurama as she rubbed her tails on Naruto's face.

"You are right we need to prepare and then we shall begin our adventure and become the best" said Naruto with determination and excitement in his voice. He got to his feet and walked off to begin getting prepare and the first stop was the library.


End file.
